


侵犯

by zhuojuju



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuojuju/pseuds/zhuojuju





	侵犯

在正值下班高峰的夜晚，地铁一如既往的挤满了疲惫的人们。

 

姜丹尼尔倒也不是第一次搭乘如此拥挤的地铁。学生会要处理的事情太多了，身为会长的他更要尽自己最大努力去办好每一件事。每当他忙完手头的事务，黑夜总是会不出人意料的到来，他也不得已去选择搭乘人山人海的地铁。

 

“啊～啊，今天实在是太热了。”

 

姜丹尼尔自己一边小声嘀咕着，一边伸手去解校服外套的扣子。车上能伸展的的空间太小了，姜丹尼尔刚抬手去摸第一颗扣子，胳膊就不小心撞到一旁的路人。

 

“对不起！对不起！”

 

姜丹尼尔还没来得及转头，便立马连说好几声抱歉，最后还附赠了一个大大的微笑。

 

“没关系，我的小丹尼尔。”

 

暧昧的声音擦过姜丹尼尔的耳边，陌生人呼出的热气蒸红了他的侧脸。姜丹尼尔下意识的想回过身去，却意外的发现自己被困在不认识的人的怀里，随着人们的流动被挤到了地铁一角。

 

“丹尼尔刚刚笑得那么好看是在诱惑我吗？”

 

冰冷的手顺着姜丹尼尔的腰部滑上，撩过腹部淡淡一层的肌肉，最后停在了柔软的胸部。

 

姜丹尼尔有些慌了，他从没想到自己一个男人会被变态盯上。他不安的的扭动着身体，试图挣脱身后变态的禁锢，却反而被抱得更紧。

 

“够了！放开我！”

 

姜丹尼尔小声地低吼道，配上他微微下垂的发红眼尾，像极了炸毛的小奶狗。

 

“丹尼尔最好乖一点，你也不想车上的所有人看着你被侵犯吧。”

 

身后的男人故意用胯重重顶上姜丹尼尔挺巧的屁股，满意的感受到怀中人停下了挣扎，微微颤抖着。

 

“这才是我的乖丹尼尔啊～”

 

男人奖励般的亲吻姜丹尼尔的侧颈，双手也不安分的缓慢揉捏丹尼尔软软的胸部。修长的手指捏住了早就挺起的乳尖，轻轻的拨弄，拉拽着。

 

“唔……哈……”

 

姜丹尼尔抬手捂住自己的嘴巴，尽力不让羞耻的呻吟被听到。胸前的感觉太过了，大脑也因为刺激变得混沌不堪。他在模糊中感受到了下面的不受控制，惊慌的去抓在自己身上作乱的手。

 

男人有些恼怒，他把手从姜丹尼尔的衣服里抽出来，抓住了姜丹尼尔雪白的手腕，按压到背后，然后凑到姜丹尼尔耳边：

 

“丹尼尔是个坏孩子，坏孩子该怎么惩罚呢？”

 

明明温暖如春日般的声音却如蝎子一样顺着姜丹尼尔的脊背爬到耳廓，带来阵阵颤栗。好在地铁的广播的提示音适时的想起，人们开始涌向车门附近，姜丹尼尔趁机用力甩开身后的男人，想要随着人流赶快下车。

 

“丹尼尔是要去哪呢？”

 

清亮的嗓音从姜丹尼尔面前传来，一个英俊的的男人挡住了姜丹尼尔的去路，硬生生的把他逼回车的一角。

 

他又落入了恶魔的怀抱。

 

“黄旼泫，你也真够心急，吓走了我的宝贝可怎么办。”

 

“邕圣祐，别装了，要不是我拦着你你早就冲上去了。”

 

黄旼泫靠在墙边从后面拥抱着姜丹尼尔，重新控制住他的双手。邕圣祐笑着走向姜丹尼尔，解开了刚刚并没解开的校服扣子。

 

“丹尼尔很冷吗？为什么在抖呢？”

 

邕圣祐抚摸着姜丹尼尔松软的头顶，把脸凑近丹尼尔，伸出舌头仔细舔弄着少年发白的嘴唇。

 

姜丹尼尔被夹在中间，根本无法动弹，只能无力的承受着两个男人的挑逗。嘴唇和侧颈传来的湿润触感使他不自觉的瘫软。邕圣祐不停的用大腿摩擦着姜丹尼尔早就挺起的性器，身后的黄旼泫把一只手伸进少年的裤子，在白皙的臀部留下一个个红色印记。

 

“哈……啊！”

 

姜丹尼尔的叫声被嘈杂的人声盖过，他白如初雪般的皮肤被粉红色慢慢浸染，整个人仿佛都散发着熟透的蜜桃气味。强烈的快感自身下传来，姜丹尼尔羞愧的想找个地方把自己埋进去，自己竟然在变态身上找到了快感，还在公共场所被迫高潮。快感蚕食着他最后一点理智，异常的羞耻使他鼻子发酸，眼泪不自主的顺着优越的下颚线滑落。他把头埋在邕圣祐的肩膀，却被黄旼泫拽了起来。

 

“丹尼尔这么粘着他我可是会不高兴的。”

 

黄旼泫用力的揉捏姜丹尼尔如软糖般有弹性的屁股，仿佛是再给不听话的小宠物的惩罚。邕圣祐倒也没理会这吃醋的男人，腿上的湿润的感觉令他满意非常。没想到丹尼尔这么敏感，真是天生吸引人的小妖精。他吻上姜丹尼尔湿润的眼角，伸出舌头色情的舔舐丹尼尔脸上止不住的泪水，低声哄道：

 

“我们下车好不好？这儿人太多了，我不想你被其他人看了去。”

 

姜丹尼尔精神一片混乱，大脑早就被过激的快感弄得不怎么清醒，他只能下意识的胡乱点头，继续趴在邕圣祐怀里小声啜泣。对他来说，离开这个地方已经是最好的选择了。


End file.
